


And Then Some - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Captain America (Movies), Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Tony Stark, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Sam knows damn well Bucky's single, and he's sick of seeing his friend miserable and locking himself away in his room. He also knows that Steve is single, fresh off a breakup, and could use someone sweet like Bucky. Being a fantastic friend, Sam sets them up on a date. It's not always easy, and it's not without a bump in the road, but ultimately, thanks to Sam, they have a real shot at happiness.





	And Then Some - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcopland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcopland/gifts).



> Inspired by "And Then Some" by maracopland. Enjoy!

Another batch of "babies" is ready to leave the nest! And to be honest, they go to the probably fluffiest story I've had the honor to do art for so far - **["And Then Some"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860013)** by maracopland, written for the latest round of Stucky AU Big Bang. As mentioned, it's super-fluffy, with just a dash of angst, and one of the sweetest and most romantic scenes I've ever read! And now, without further ado, on with the art show!

** Cover: **

[](http://imgbox.com/XYHEw6la)

** Header: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/19/ef/BqUZhCkb_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/40/e7/ego9uwY1_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e2/84/m3I5qFRn_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/40/41/aGzxPLvD_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/bb/d4/4JMCnJWl_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/8a/f8/XPyPySRC_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/38/fa/yz8qCJly_o.jpg)

** Scene Pics: **  
_ (here I will "cheat" a little bit, as I did one scene in Chapter 6 completely, but for the sake of not spoilering you, I only put up the first pic (for now)) _

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/44/b0/ojgENJwK_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/34/f5/xSTRUgAX_o.jpg)

** Icons: **

[](http://imgbox.com/DgomiGv0) [](http://imgbox.com/np0WatTO)

** Notes: **

_Images:_

Steve & Bucky: [genrecaps](https://genrecaps.tumblr.com)  
Everything else: Google Image Search

_Fonts:_

Title & Chapter Headers: [Betty Lavea](https://www.dafont.com/betty-lavea.font)

Names & Scene Texts: [Ballerine Script](https://www.dafont.com/ballerine-script.font)

** That's all! And now please head over to the story and leave my author some love! **


End file.
